Big Time LoVe
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: Vlogger, alocada, soñadora y segura de lo que hace. Es justo lo que Logan no necesitaba pero bueno...allí estaba ella, para él...LoganxOC mi primer fic aquí ojala les guste!


_**Big Time Rush no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…posiblemente OoC**_

**Big Strange LoVe**

**Introducción**

Kendall estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el sillón, estaba sumido en la depresión desde hacía una semana que Jo se fue a Nueva Zelanda a grabar. No podía ni fingir una sonrisa se veía mal.

-Levántate hermano mayor-dijo Katie sentándose junto a él y poniendo su laptop en la mesa frente al sillón

-¿Qué quieres Katie?-pregunto sin animo alguno

-Quiero que veas algo-dijo conectando los audífonos y entregándoselos

Con mucha desidia se enderezo y se colocó los audífonos, Katie dio play al video que tenía por título "Consejos para Olvidar a Alguien".

-¿Alguna vez has querido olvidar a alguien?-pregunto una chica castaña en el monitor-¿No? ¡Yo tampoco! Chao, chao-el chico rubio se quedó confundido y ella volvió a aparecer riendo-Situación hipotética, digamos que quieres olvidar a una persona llamada Jo-sintió toda la depresión en sus hombros y quiso tirarse en el sillón de nuevo pero su hermana no lo dejo-Como el universo te odia, se encarga de poner su nombre en todos lados, ejemplo, prendes la televisión, boom, la presentadora se llama Jo, vas a una fiesta conoces a una chica ¿Y cómo se llama? , boom, Jo, el universo esta como Ja, ja, ja, en tu cara…si tu estas pasando por algo similar, yo te voy a dar unos consejos que te pueden ayudar-sonrió-Consejo número uno, acepta que se acabó…-Kendall rodó los ojos cuando escucho aquello-Si no puedes aceptar esto, serán como esas parejas que se separan, vuelven, se separan, vuelven y así por los siglos de los siglos-volteó a ver a su hermana que le indico que regresara la mirada a la pantalla-Consejo número dos, no escuches música triste porque te puede deprimir, piensa ¿Alguna vez has visto a un metalero triste? ¡No!-no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa-Consejo número tres, demuestra que siempre estas feliz, ya saben que se dice que todo es mental, así que si demuestras que eres feliz, por lo tanto lo creerás y finalmente lo sentirás-la chica sonrió ampliamente como si quisiera animarlo-Y por último, el más importante, consejo número cuatro, evita que la persona que quieres olvidar se haga famosa, ¿Qué pasa cuando una persona se hace famosa? ¡Está en todos lados! Imagina que el cantante Kendall de la banda Big Time Rush tiene una ex, y esta tipa quiere olvidarlo, prende la tele, y cuando cambia de canal el presentador dice "Los dejamos con el éxito del momento If I Rule The World"-el chico no pudo evitar reírse por la ironía del asunto, en la pantalla apareció un chico castaño de ojos café claro

-Hola-

-Hola-contesto ella en su papel de "ex novia"

-¿Has escuchado el nuevo tema que esta de moda?-

-¡No para! Estoy harta de la canción, todo el día la misma canción, la misma canción-

-Pero si solo te estaba diciendo…-

-Te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar a alguien cantando esa canción no respondo-

-Ok, ok-dijo intentando calmarla el chico, Katie y su hermano rieron al mismo tiempo, ella dio media vuelta y se alejo, el castaño espero unos segundos y canto el coro-So everybody get up, up…-una mochila golpeo su cara haciéndolo callar de inmediato

-¡Te dije!-grito la chica desde lejos, la castaña volvió a aparecer en medio de la pantalla con una sonrisa-Y hasta aquí el videoblog de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan divertido y que les ayude si es que están pasando por algo similar, les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y nos vemos la próxima semana ¡Chao, chao!-dijo aplaudiendo a la par de su despedida y empezó a sonar una melodía

Kendall cerró la laptop, se volteó hacia su hermana y le dio un abrazo

-Gracias hermanita-le susurro y se puso de pie-Iré abajo con los chicos-dijo encaminándose a la puerta

Se topó con Logan en el camino, sorprendiéndolo por estar fuera del 2J completamente renovado.

-Iba a buscarte-dijo el pelinegro-Gustavo quiere que vayamos al estudio-

-Vamos-le sonrió y comenzó a caminar más contento, seguiría aquellos consejos al pie de la letra

Al salir de Palm Woods se encontraron con James y Carlos que los esperaban, al ver a su amigo mejorado se sorprendieron por la enorme sonrisa que traía tatuada en la cara.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto James extrañado

-Creo que finalmente se volvió loco-le susurro Carlos a Logan apuntando a Kendall quien solo rodo los ojos divertidos

-No me he vuelto loco, es que no puedo estar deprimido toda mi vida-

-Me agrada el cambio… ¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?-pregunto el más listo del grupo

-Katie-fue todo lo que contesto y comenzó a caminar más animado-¿No van?-pregunto sin detenerse y sus amigos le alcanzaron

* * *

**Hola, hola~! Un placer, como estan? Espero que bien y buaaano vengo a dejarles este fic que comencé a hacer junto con mi hermana que es una rusher de corazón jeje, espero les guste, con respecto a esta mujer tendrá muchas actitudes de varios vloggeros (HolaSoyGerman, Werevertumorro, Caelike, etc) que en lo personal son los mejores, claro que tal vez algunos no les agraden pero bueno creo que cada quien tiene sus favoritos n.n eeen fin, espero les empiece a gustar y me dejen reviews :3 no pido mucho con uno o dos soy feliz jaja xD bueno, me despido les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico y nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Bye-bye~!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
